


Заходят как-то в бар фор-лорд и гем-генерал...

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика A Vor Lord and a Ghem-General Walk Into a Bar... by sahiya<br/>Майлз Форкосиган и Даг Бенин совершенно случайно встречаются в баре на комаррской скачковой станции и болтают об отставке, женитьбе и человеческой привлекательности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заходят как-то в бар фор-лорд и гем-генерал...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Vor Lord and a Ghem-General Walk Into a Bar...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/188725) by sahiya. 



В этом баре Майлз часто бывал прежде, проходя комаррскую скачковую станцию транзитом с дендарийским флотом. Было проще устроить и легче организовать визит на Комарру, нежели лететь до самого Барраяра; довольно правдоподобно, что некий малый флот наемников пользуется комаррским узлом П-В туннелей с регулярностью в несколько месяцев. И именно в этом небольшом, полутемном и довольно дорогом баре Майлз встречался с человеком Саймона и передавал ему доклад. А в один весьма примечательный раз, вспомнил Майлз, пока оглядывался и прихлебывал соду-виски, Саймон явился сюда лично. Воспоминания заставили Майлза то ли поморщиться, то ли улыбнуться и снова приникнуть к стакану.

Те славные деньки давным-давно прошли. Саймон теперь в отставке, и Майлз тоже, кажется. Только не по собственному желанию. Он виделся вчера с Элли и пожал ей руку прежде, чем поцеловать на прощание. Теперь она адмирал флота, а он... а ему уже пора лететь обратно на Барраяр.

Но он не летит.

Он сам не знал, почему застрял здесь. Можно было бы вполне уехать вчера, можно сегодня. А Майлз завис в бездействии, и хотя предполагалось, что никаких причин спешить у него нет, — расследование закрыто, отчет сдан, до помолвки Грегора еще несколько недель, — но он сам был вынужден признать, что такая задержка отдает самоволкой.

Майлз пожал плечами и отпил еще глоток. Он сам не до конца понимал, как вертятся шестеренки у него в голове. Что ж, он проторчит тут еще пару дней, понаблюдает за здешней публикой — а публика на комаррской скачковой станции всегда любопытная, — а потом пустится в обратную дорогу. 

Кстати о публике... Майлз вытянул шею. В другом конце комнаты назревала какая-то ссора. Звук резко отодвигаемых стульев, и, кажется, трое мужчин поднимались с мест. А четвертый остался сидеть. Так-так. Майлз допил стакан и тихо встал, думая, как бы ускользнуть отсюда, не пострадав самому, ни от удара — физически, ни от постыдных оскорблений — морально.

Он почти уже ушел, когда увидел, что к троим вставшим торопливо подошел бармен и принялся что-то тихо втолковывать. В конце концов, здешнему заведению совсем не нужна репутация беспокойного места, провоцирующего посетителей на драки. Майлз пока не стал садиться и внимательно приглядывался к происходящему. Четвертый человек за столиком иронично приподнял брови, отпил из своего бокала, и откинулся на стуле, явно не встревоженный тем фактом, что ему сейчас чуть было крепко не досталось. Майлз усмехнулся — и тут же озадаченно нахмурился. В этом типе ему чудилось нечто знакомое — теперь, когда он встал и видел все лицо целиком. Что-то шевельнулось у Майлза в памяти. Он напряг воспоминания, и в этот самый момент мужчина поднял голову и взглянул прямо на Майлза. Оставалось только вычесть из увиденной картинки десять лет возраста и прибавить обильный гем-грим в белых и черных цветах.

«Именно в этом баре, из всех скачковых станций всей вселенной. Какого дьявола он тут забыл?»

Бенин поднял бокал, точно салютуя Майлзу. Тем временем бармен выставил за дверь троих его — приятелей? противников? связников? — и, вернувшись, на мгновение задержался у столика гем-генерала, сказав ему что-то явно осуждающим тоном. Бенин кивнул, потом подождал, пока тот отойдет, и снова поймал взгляд Майлза, вопросительно приподняв бровь. Майлзу не потребовалось много времени, чтобы от своего столика перебраться к столику Бенина и занять стул напротив него. 

— Какого черта, — без предисловий начал он, — вы тут делаете?

— Полагаю, я могу спросить вас о том же, — ответил Бенин. Он снова поднес стакан ко рту, однако Майлз готов был поставить свои глаза Го... свой дедовский кинжал на то, что Бенин не отпил, а лишь смочил губы.

Майлз, прищурившись, оглядел его. 

— Нет, вы как раз не можете. Я, по крайней мере, нахожусь сейчас, гм, в правильной империи. А вы — явно нет.

Бенин поморщился и кинул взгляд туда, куда ушли трое его соседей по столу. 

— Уверяю вас, нет необходимости лишний раз мне об этом напоминать.

— Ага, тогда в чем дело? — спросил Майлз, машинально тут же оглянувшись. Он дернул плечами и подвинул свой стул так, чтобы сидеть рядом с Бенином и самому при этом видеть дверь. Интересно, тридцать лет — достаточно, чтобы считаться старым псом, которого не выучишь новым трюкам?

— Я пытался выдать себя за эскобарца. Но мой выговор показался им подозрительным.

Майлз поглядел на него с интересом. 

— Инкогнито, вот как?

Бенин смерил его кислым взглядом. 

— Полагаете, мне стоило бы съездить в отпуск в Барраярскую империю под собственным именем?.

Майлз фыркнул и принялся катать по столешнице пустой стакан, оставляя капельки влаги. 

— Вам бы стоило позаботиться о правильном акценте.

— Все случилось внезапно, — досадливо отозвался Бенин.

— Такой внезапный отпуск, да?

Гем-генерал снова поморщился, словно раскусил что-то кислое. 

— Не все мы можем шататься по галактике и менять акцент по своему желанию, знаете ли.

Майлз усмехнулся. Вот значит как. Отлично. 

— Не понимаю, о чем вы, генерал. Я... — он чуть было не употребил настоящее время, но в последнюю секунду поправился, — был всего лишь скромным курьером.

— Ну да, а я — любимый племянник императрицы, — пробормотал Бенин язвительно и вдруг поднял голову. — Прошу прощения: вы сказали "был"?

Майлз вздохнул. 

— Боюсь, что так. Подчистую демобилизован с императорской службы. По здоровью.

— А-а, — Бенин кивнул. — Да, я... да.

Конечно, Бенин должен был уже слышать эту новость. И знать. Майлз вдруг испытал внезапное и достаточно странное желание спросить, что делал Бенин во времена Дагулы, но потом решил, что ответ ему не понравится. Между ними двоими бывали моменты некоего боевого братства, но общего порядка вещей это все равно не меняло. «И не забывай об этом, парень».

— Итак, это объясняет, что здесь делаю я: устраиваю не завершенные ранее дела. А вот вашему появлению объяснения нет. И не думайте, что я не заметил, как вы ушли от ответа.

Бенин вздохнул. 

— Хорошо. Если вам действительно нужно это знать...

— Действительно.

— Я, за неимением более точного слово, э, наказан.

Майлз поднял брови. 

— Наказаны? Вы? — Бенин поморщился — уже не в первый раз за этот разговор, — и кивнул. Майлз сделал ошеломленную паузу. — Я-то считал, что вы, гм, в фаворе в Райском Саду?

— Был в фаворе... и есть, я полагаю. — Интересно, это страдальческое выражение лица Бенина порождено собственно проблемами как таковыми или тем, что он вынужден рассказывать о них Майлзу? — Понимаете, мне была предложена некая награда, а я отказался. И на это косо посмотрели.

— Вы отказались от... Генерал! — Майлз выпрямился на стуле. — Вы отказались от аут-жены, я угадал?

Страдальческое выражение стало совсем откровенным, но Майлз был слишком заворожен самой ситуацией, чтобы позволить себе милосердие. 

— Да, — наконец, прямо ответил Бенин со вздохом.

— По каким-то особым причинам.

— Я... не хотел этого брака. — Похоже, самого Бенина смущал этот ответ.

Майлз склонил голову, разглядывая его. 

— Я и не знал, что ваше, э-э, желание здесь вообще играет какую-то роль.

— Ну... — начал Бенин и замолк.

— Генерал? — подбодрил его Майлз после минутного молчания.

Бенин моргнул и почти что улыбнулся. 

— Понимаете, милорд, в этом все и дело — в моем желании. Или скорее в его отсутствии.

— Да? О-о! — Майлз почувствовал, что его брови лезут на лоб помимо его воли. — Я не знал.

Бенин развел руками, словно говоря "а как вы могли?". 

— Это не такая уж необычная вещь среди гемов.

— Понимаю.

— Но, как вы сами сказали, подобные вещи в расчет не принимаются. Так что я наказан. — Бенин нахмурился. — Надеюсь, временно.

— Значит, вы на задании.

— Конечно. И нет, я не собираюсь вам рассказывать, в чем оно состоит. — Бенин глядел на Майлза поверх ободка стакана, каковой, что Майлз не без удовольствия отметил, был почти пуст. — Не притворяйтесь, что не доложите об этой встрече при первой же возможности.

Майлз усмехнулся. 

— Конечно. А это вас не волнует?

— Я на Комарре только проездом.

— А-а. Я тоже. — Майлз решил, что его стакан слишком долго пустует. Он поднялся, махнул бармену, чтобы обоим налили еще по одной, и снова рухнул на стул. — По-хорошему я должен был сейчас быть уже в пути. Все оборванные ниточки я связал… ой. — Майлз осекся, живо представив себе картинку аккуратно связанной Элли, и решительно договорил. — или обрубил концы. У меня есть дела дома. Знаете, у Грегора скоро помолвка.

— Я слышал. — Бенин подождал, пока бармен нальет и отойдет, и лишь потом продолжил: — Это в некотором роде оказалось для нас сюрпризом. Кое-кто среди гемов думал, что он разделяет наши склонности.

Майлз пожал плечами. 

— Кое-кто среди форов тоже. Точно я сказать не могу, но он нашел себе прекрасную коммаррианку и собирается быть с нею счастлив. Пожелаем ему удачи, — добавил он и отпил изрядный глоток виски с содовой. Виски в напитке преобладало.

— А-а, — задумчиво протянул Бенин.

Майлз почувствовал, что общее настроение быстро скатывается к мрачному. Он заставил себя не сутулиться уныло, но вздоха все же сдержать не смог. 

— Мои извинения, — отмахнулся он.

— Не за что, — отозвался Бенин слегка озадаченным тоном.

Может, дело было в виски — определенно в нем! — но Майлз вдруг испытал потребность облегчить душу.

— Прошлой ночью я сделал женщине предложение руки и сердца, а она мне отказала.

— Понимаю. — Бенин неожиданно догадался: — Так она и была той самой ниточкой?

— Как минимум одной из них. — Майлз снова вздохнул. — Я не рассчитывал получить согласие, если честно, но спросить был обязан.

Бенин отпил долгий глоток. 

— Вы ведь должны жениться, да? Как графский наследник.

— Ага. Не поймите меня превратно, — добавил он, глядя гем-генералу в лицо, — сложность не в самой женитьбе, а в поисках женщины, согласной за меня выйти. 

И, боже мой, одна мысль об этих поисках была для него тягостной, сопряженной с предчувствием неоднократных и неприятных отказов. Неудивительно, что ему не хотелось домой. Уф.

— Вряд ли это такая сложная задача.

С минуту Майлз просто пялился на Бенина, потом криво усмехнулся. 

— Не обижайтесь, генерал, но вы меня вообще видите?

Бенин снова почти улыбнулся. Интересно, каким способом можно выманить у гем-генерала эту полуулыбку вновь? 

— Понимаю, о чем вы. Но у вас много других привлекательных качеств...

— Например, — пробормотал Майлз, — титул лорда-наследника.

— Есть еще такие, кто ценит в людях неординарную внешность.

Майлз моргнул. 

— Только не на Барраяре. У нас её скорее до ужаса боятся.

Он не был уверен, как среагировал бы, окажись предметом чьего-то извращенного интереса, но Бенин наверняка имел в виду не это. Все любопытней и любопытней.

Бенин насупился, причем в его глазах было... сочувствие? Они несколько минут просидели молча, и Майлз за это время незаметно ухитрился допить свой стакан. Бенин повернулся заказать следующую порцию, прежде, чем Майлз успел его остановить. Что ж, а почему нет? Бенин оказался неожиданно приятным собутыльником — хотя Майлз, подумав, решил, что в этом вряд ли есть что-то неожиданное. Десять лет назад гем-генерал был умен и амбициозен; с чего ему меняться теперь? Тот факт, что он цетагандиец, не делает его менее интересным. Скорее наоборот. 

Майлз подождал, пока бармен наполнит их стаканы, и лишь тогда спросил: 

— А что насчет вас, генерал?

Бенин чуть приподнял бровь. Майлз ответил ему невозмутимым взглядом. Он придержал ладонью стакан, который подтолкнули к нему через стол, и порадовался, что координация движений не совсем его покинула.

— Что именно насчет меня? — переспросил Бенин.

— Есть какие-то особенные причины, по которым вы отказались от аут-жены?

— А-а. — Бенин поставил выпивку на стол, и лед в стакане тихонько звякнул. — Не такие уж особенные, если вы об этом спрашиваете. Я просто... — Он помолчал, и вид у него был несколько смущенным. — Мне нравится моя жизнь как она есть, — признался он, наконец, пожимая плечами. — А аут-жена — это дорогое удовольствие. И зачастую с ними сложно.

Майлз кивнул. 

— Как та медаль, что мне дал ваш император: скорее утопит вас, чем поможет выплыть.

— Именно. К тому же, — Бенин снова почти-улыбнулся, — я любопытен.

— То есть?

Бенин кивнул. 

— Все знают, что аут-жена — это награда с двойным дном, и еще никто от нее не отказывался. До меня. Я решил, что хочу знать, что из этого выйдет.

Майлз прекрасно его понимал. Любопытство достаточно часто подводило и его самого, как кота из бетанской пословицы. Сейчас, кстати, был тот самый случай. 

— И что же вышло?

Бенин фыркнул: 

— Я был наказан. — И он со вздохом признался: — Что ж, мне нужен был повод для этой поездки, так?

— Хм-м. — Майлз испытал некоторую зависть отставного СБшника к действующему, хотя и не такую сильную, как предполагал. Если бы не страх перед предстоящими бесплодными поисками леди Форкосиган, он бы с нетерпением ожидал возвращения домой и своих новых обязанностей. Но, правда, не тех, что уже навалила на него в связи с императорской помолвкой леди Элис. Нечто вроде штрафа за долгое отсутствие, причем у него было подозрение, что расплачиваться за свой отъезд ему придется не одну неделю. 

— Джентльмены, — окликнул их бармен, — простите, но мы уже закрываемся.

Майлз покосился на хроно и с удивлением обнаружил, что уже около часу ночи. Неудивительно, что бар опустел. Хотя скачковая станция никогда не затихает полностью, и если они хотят продолжить беседу — а сам Майлз этого очень даже хотел, — то нетрудно будет найти для нее другое место.

Что Майлз и сообщил Бенину, когда они допили последнюю порцию и несколько неуверенным шагом двинулись к выходу из уютного полутемного бара на резкий свет станционных коридоров. 

Бенин не ответил ничего до тех пор, пока они не остановились, моргая, на свету. Тогда он посмотрел вниз, на Майлза, и сообщил, скривив уголок рта в странной улыбке: 

— У меня в номере есть отличная бутылка вина, которая проделала со мной весь путь от Эты Кита.

Майлз воззрился на него с удивлением; Бенин ответил невозмутимым взглядом, разве что у глаз были видны легкие морщинки смеха. 

— Э-э, — начал Майлз, и осекся, не зная, что ответить. Виски опять побуждало к его к излишней откровенности, что, наверное, было не самой удачной идеей. — Даг, я ведь правда ищу себе будущую леди Форкосиган.

Бенин кивнул, не удивившись такому ответу, и просьбы не повторил. Майлз ощутил короткий приступ чего-то, очень похожего на сожаление. "Есть такие, кто ценит в людях неординарную внешность". Ха. 

— Однако, — добавил он таким тоном, каким мог бы пожелать Бенину приятного вечера и попрощаться, — если быть точным, я не ищу ее прямо сейчас.

На щеке у Бенина образовалась... ямочка. Он выглядел сейчас почти… нет, Майлз решительно был не в состоянии придумать сейчас нужный эпитет. Возможно, располагающим? Слишком много он выпил виски, это точно. 

— Тогда по одному бокалу? — предложил Бенин.

Ладно. Майлз ведь и вправду бетанский кот из пословицы, тот самый, которого сгубило любопытство, в конце концов. Да еще и пьяный. Впрочем, не может же он отпустить Бенина идти до номера одного, когда где-то поблизости могут притаиться те трое из бара, только и ждущие удобной возможности. "Ага, много от тебя проку будет в этом случае, парень!".

Майлз отмел это возражение пожатием плеч. Он посмотрел на Бенина и почувствовал, что у него самого уголок рта ползет вверх. Может, ему удастся добиться от Бенина сегодня вечером настоящей, полноценной улыбки?

— Хорошо,— согласился он. — Один бокал.


End file.
